


Two Halves of a Whole

by gamer_garbage (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen, Highschool AU, M/M, Romance, we stan robin x chrom in this household
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gamer_garbage
Summary: Robin Plegia, the son of Validar and stepson of Aversa, is tired of being harassed at his current school and begs his parents to let him transfer. They surprisingly agree and have him attend a nearby private school they work with known as Emblem High. It is there that Robin meets and makes new friends during his first week, including Chrom Ylisse-one of the school's star students-who he ends up falling madly in love with.However, Robin hides a dark secret within himself. If it is discovered, he is sure he would lose all his friends along with Chrom. But just how long can he keep it hidden from everyone?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Fire Emblem games and characters belong rightfully to Nintendo. I own nothing, not even the fanart. I could not find the original creator of the art I used for the cover cause nobody likes to give credit for some stupid reason and thus I sincerely apologize for that.Also, this story contains the gay and curse words. No lemons or even limes, just pure fluff. So have fun with that.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin & Suzukaze | Kaze, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Validar/Aversa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> The following contains potential spoilers for Fire Emblem: Awakening and Fire Emblem: Fates (Birthright, Conquest, and Revelation).
> 
> Also, possible trigger warnings throughout the story: death, trauma, depression, anxiety, self-harm, mentions of schizophrenia, multiple personality disorder, and more.

_Moving one leg in front of the other, quicker and quicker with each second, he ran through the darkness. His breathing grew uneven, his heart raced, and his mind was in a daze. All he knew was that he had to get away, and he didn't want to look back. __But he could still hear that voice, _taunting_ him, _laughing_ at him, and taking advantage of his fear._

_**"What's wrong?" **the voice whispered into his ear. Though he knew it was nowhere in sight he could still feel the bastard behind him. **"Why are you running? You know you can't escape."**_

_"Shut up!" he growled. "Just shut up! Leave me alone!"_

_The voice let out a cackle. **"It's only a matter of time before I take control. You know that, don't you? You don't want to be a part of me. Yet there is no escape from this. You and I are one in the same."**_

_He shook his head as the other began to laugh at him. He eventually stopped running and sat there in the empty void, closing his eyes to block out the monster from his sight. Tears began to roll down his face as he started to panic._

_"I am nothing like you! I... I'm not you! You aren't me! We... We aren't-" he stuttered. G_ _rowling in frustration, his eyes snapped open as he shouted, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_Then, suddenly, something grabbed him by his neck, choking him. His arms instinctively reached to grab the other's wrists to pull him out of the other's grasp. He stared into those multiple eyes that held such menace in them. Eyes the color of blood. The wicked grin on the other's face did nothing to put his mind at ease._

_He stared back, completely overwhelmed and filled with fear, before letting out a terrified scream._

~ ~ ~

Robin sprung forward from his spot on the bed, his eyes snapping open and his heart thumping furiously. His breathing was ragged, and his mind raced as beads of sweat trickled down his temple. After a few moments, reality slowly came back to him. He took a quick look around to see that he was no longer in that dark void, but that he was still in his bed. A small ray of sunlight poured into the room from the window nearby leaving everything else in the room pitch black. Everything was still in place as he had left it the night before. But most importantly, it was all just a dream.

He let out a sigh of relief before glancing over to the clock on his nightstand. It was around six in the morning, and since it was summer there was no need to worry about going to school.

Ah, yes. School. The one thing most youths despise more than anything else in the world. Of course, there are the few who do in fact enjoy school. Either they find the academic aspect to be most enticing, or they prefer spending time with people their own age rather than with younger children or grown adults. For Robin, he'd fall under the former description. He indeed liked his school because of the subjects, his favorite being history and mathematics, but socializing was another story.

As cliche as it sounds, Robin isn't like most people in his school. It was your typical, storybook type of high school with jocks and cheerleaders, geeks and goths, and everything in between. In such an environment, Robin was considered the one lonely kid who sat by himself in the cafeteria. The freak. The loser. Absolutely no one wanted to be friends with him. It first started out small, with him simply being ignored or misjudged based on his appearance and the fact that he, himself, was distant with most of his peers. Eventually, it escalated thanks to numerous rumors going around.

Robin started to have "episodes", as he called them, during the day, and this made people think something was wrong with him. Some would tease him for acting out while others would just try to avoid him. The rumors were typically something along the lines of these:

"I heard he deals with dark magic. Think he's possessed?"

"Some say his dad's a satanist, and he used his own kid as a vessel in a sacrifice!"

"He might just be a psycho murderer pretending to be an innocent kid. Ya better watch out! Haha!"

Robin wanted to scream at them, show them that none of those were true. There was nothing wrong with him. That's what he continued to tell himself each and every day to get by. Yet, no matter how many times he repeated it, and no matter how much he tries to keep himself under control, they just wouldn't stop. They wouldn't leave him alone. He just wanted this to end.

This was the life Robin lived since his first day in freshman year. He was actually homeschooled when he was younger before Aversa, his step-mother, got a new job and started working with his father. She would teach him everything he needed to know and more if he so desired. She wasn't that bad, but she did keep quite a distance. It made Robin feel conflicted. He didn't know whether to trust her or not. Out of the two, however, Aversa was more understanding with Robin. She knew of his needs and tended to them as best she could.

However, she could never prepare him for the difficulty that came with being different. So, ever since he finished his first year, he tried desperately to get them to agree to transferring him. He wanted a fresh start to things. To have another chance to make some friends. He just couldn't afford to have an episode or, gods forbid, switch like before. He promised his father he wouldn't let himself slip, but the man just wasn't convinced.

That was why, after about three hours of laying in bed to wait for his father Validar to wake him up, Robin left his room to greet him and Aversa downstairs. He gave them both a small smile as he entered the room.

"Good morning, Father. Good morning, Mother."

Aversa frowned at the term given to her. "Robin, I've already told you. You don't have to-"

"Silence," Validar growled, not even bothering to look up from the newspaper in his hands. "I told him to call you his mother until the day one of us decides to divorce. Seeing as that's not happening anytime soon, he _will _continue to obey and call you as such."

The white-haired woman scowled at her husband before turning back to Robin. "I worked on breakfast. It isn't much, but it should last you until dinner."

Robin nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Mother."

"...Of course," she sighed out.

Without another word, Robin walked into the kitchen to see a plate of pancakes set on the counter near the stove. He looked through the cabinets to find the maple syrup before pouring it on his food and putting it back. He then grabbed a fork from the drawer and took the plate with him to the dining table. The boy sat across from Aversa beside his father and ate peacefully. No words were exchanged between any of them as he ate.

When he was done, Robin placed the dishes in the sink and began to clean them before putting them to dry off. He then returned to the table and sat down once again. Robin held his hands in his lap and his head hung while staring at his knees, glancing every so often at his father before returning his gaze to himself. After the fourth time of doing this, Validar let out a groan.

"What is it?"

The boy picked his head up. "Huh?"

"What do you want to say to me? Spit it out before I change my mind!" the man shouted.

Robin flinched at his father's sudden yelling, but he refused to show his fear. Instead, he took a deep breath as he looked into his father's eyes.

With an anxious expression he said, "I... I wanted to know if I can finally transfer this year."

Validar said nothing at first. He simply stared back at the boy, his intimidatingly red eyes glowing with strange interest. Then, with a sly smile, he said to Robin, "Of course. We'll work on it later this month."

Robin's eyes widened in surprise. "Re-Really? You mean it?"

"Yes, yes. I mean it. Now, be a good child and go play video games or whatever."

Robin grinned with pure elation at the news. He quickly pardoned himself from the room before going back upstairs to do as he was told, as well as tell some of his online friends the good news.

He quickly powered on his PlayStation 4 and got his controller and headset ready. Sitting on his purple beanbag, Robin signed in and invited one of his online friends to a chat. Unfortunately, the only one available at the moment was 'SwordFighter_369', but he didn't really mind. He sent the invite and waited for a response while he played a quick round of CoD: WWII.

Over the years, while Robin didn't have many friends at school, he did make some online through social media and gaming. He met three new friends in total: SwordFighter_369, Food4Life000, and Dancer1212. He told them most of his story, only the bullying part of course, and they were very understanding and empathetic towards him.

Anyway, after about a minute or so into the match he heard someone on the other end of the headset.

"Hey dude," came his friend's voice.

"Hey, SwordFighter. Guess what just happened?"

"What?"

"My dad said I can finally transfer!" he shouted.

"Whoa. That's great! Congratulations," the other chuckled. "So, what school are you going to?"

"I don't know. Anywhere far away from the hellhole I just escaped from is just fine."

"Well, I'm glad you get to be free again. If anything goes wrong, you can always just rely on me and the others," the other teen said to him.

"Yeah," Robin smiled to himself. "I can't wait."


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's first day at his new school looks promising so far as he makes some new friends.

Months went by since that morning, and Robin was more excited than ever to attend another school. Actually, as it turned out, he was going to the same one his parents worked at: Emblem High. A private school with a very small number of students attending it. He met and spoke to the principal, Mrs. Naga Ylisse, and she happily accepted him into her school.

Now it was his first day, and just couldn't contain his excitement. Aversa had no choice but to listen to him babble on and on during the car ride there. He asked questions about the school and students, but received nothing besides a quick "you'll see when we get there" to his dismay. Thankfully, however, the campus wasn't very far away, and he actually ended up being the first to arrive out of all the other students.

He met with his guidance counselor, a blue-haired man with glasses named Yukimara, to receive his schedule before he walked into his first-period class. As he roamed the halls, passing by incoming students getting ready for their day, he read his schedule. First, he had chemistry, then he had history, after that he had home EC, then lunch, gym, and to finish off his day he had mathematics and, finally, ELA. And, thanks to his arriving earlier than everyone else, he managed to sketch a small map of the halls that showed which classrooms were where.

Robin walked into the classroom proudly wearing his white t-shirt, black and purple hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, and brown boots along with his violet satchel he used as a bookbag. There weren't that many students in the classroom yet, but the teacher already arrived. She was a young woman with long brown hair that covered one side of her face and stern brown eyes. She wore a simple, yellow, v-neck blouse and white jeans with black shoes. She glanced over at him thoughtfully.

"You're the new student, Robin, right? I'm Ms. Kagero. I'll be your chem teacher for the remainder of your time here. Nice to meet you."

Robin smiled at her. "Good morning, Ms. Kagero! Um... Where should I sit?"

"Anywhere is fine. My students like to switch it up every now and again, so it doesn't really matter. Though I would prefer if you sat at the front so I know you're paying attention."

"Alright then," he muttered.

Robin proceeded to scan the room for a desk to sit at. He walked over to the one in the second row by the window and took out his supplies from his bag. When he had everything prepared, he glanced over and stared out through the glass.

The wall seemed to be facing some sort of center of the building. A little yard of sorts. It had a single tree in the middle and several benches surrounding said tree. There were smaller ones scattered around the corners as well as more benches lined up along the pathways leading to the larger tree. It was really pretty, and Robin couldn't wait to explore more of this place.

A little bit of time passed and more students started to pile in. Of course, he assumed them all to be junior students like him. Well, considering chemistry was typically for the juniors last he checked at least. He watched them all silently walk through the door and into the room.

Some of them looked pretty friendly while others were quite intimidating. Luckily for him, one of the nicer looking students took a seat right beside him. It was a girl with long, white hair like him and scarlet eyes. She wore a lot of gray and black, and she wore a matching black headband on her head. The girl glanced over to him, noticing his stare.

"Oh, hi there. Sorry if I'm bothering you," she apologized.

Robin nearly jumped in alarm, his face growing scarlet at being caught. He quickly looked away. "N-No, it's fine. Honestly I'm glad it was you and well...not that guy," he replied, pointing over to one of the other kids. He had a mullet with half of his hair being white and the other half being black. He had a white shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way up with a black vest resting on top of it, along with dark jeans and boots. He sat in his seat with a bored expression, occasionally glaring at the dirty blond sitting beside him.

The girl turned over to where he was pointing and let out a laugh. "Oh, that's just Keaton. He looks really mean, but I promise he's not that bad."

"If you say so... I'm Robin by the way."

"Corrin," she replied with a smile, extending her hand out to him for a handshake. He gladly accepted it and smiled back at her.

"So. Never saw you around here before. You new?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly. "I...wasn't doing so well in my last school and asked my parents if they can transfer me. Thankfully they said yes."

"Oh, well that's good. You should consider yourself lucky. Most private schools like this one don't really take students out of the blue like that. Not the ones I know of anyway. Principal Ylisse is a really kind woman."

"Yeah. I'm grateful to her for giving me this chance," Robin laughed.

"Right. Anyway, I hope we can become close friends!" Corrin said cheerfully, making Robin smile even more.

He had a good feeling about this place.

~ ~ ~

Robin got through his first few classes better than he anticipated. However, after talking with Corrin about their schedules, he learned that the only morning class he shared with her was chemistry. Meaning he was alone until after lunch. He ended up having to sit by himself in his other classes until the lunch bell rang. All the students flooded out of the classrooms and towards the cafeteria on the first floor. Robin followed the crowd of around 60 people, glancing around to see if he could find Corrin as they entered the room. It wasn't massive, but it wasn't very small either.

Robin continued to follow the crowd onto a line where everyone was served with plastic trays of food. A benefit to attending a private school, he supposed. He recalled the flimsy cardboard they were given at his old school and considered this a decent upgrade. Despite it being bad for the environment, it did keep his hands from burning just trying to carry the hot food. As people walked down the line and away to find a place to sit, he glanced at the meal and salivated at the sight.

The students were able to pick out their own lunch. Some chose to eat rice mixed with fish and vegetables, others ate salmon and roe rice bowls, and more chose a simple plate of breaded, deep-fried pork cutlet. When Robin's turn to choose came along, he examined the different dishes available to him. Numerous delicacies were laid out for the students, some of which he had never even seen before, and staring at the desirable meals made him twice as hungry.

After staring with star-struck eyes at the glorious sight, Robin picked a medium-sized bowl of ramen to chow down on. Taking his food with him, Robin moved away from the selection of meals to try and find his new friend. He glanced around the room a few times until, finally, he spotted her talking to several other students on one of the benches. One had green hair, the other blue, another white, and the last one having silver hair.

Hesitantly, he approached and sat down in the spot next to her.

"Um... Hey Corrin," he greeted with a nervous smile.

Corrin turned to him with a big grin on her face. "Oh, hey Robin! I wanted to introduce you to my friends."

The white-haired girl turned to the one sitting opposite of her on the other side of the table. He had messy, green hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a purple scarf around his neck, a dark green t-shirt, and a black jacket. He gave a little smirk as he looked at Robin.

"Hello. I'm Kaze. Nice to meet you."

Robin gave a shy wave at Kaze, mumbling his own name in response before turning to the next friend. She had long, blue hair and shining golden eyes. Adorned in a blue and white dress, she was quite the beauty.

"Hello. My name is Azura. I'm actually Corrin's cousin," she said to him with a shy smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey, Azura," Robin greeted in return.

Corrin then turned to the other snow-haired person sitting with them. She had fiery red eyes, tanned skin, and a stern expression. She wore a white tank top, revealing her muscular form, and black sweatpants. She rested her cheek against her fist as she averted her gaze from the other.

"Rinkah. Nice to meet you."

Robin quirked a brow and sent Corrin a questioning glance. The girl gave a small, apologetic, and tight-lipped smile.

"Sorry. She's not too friendly towards strangers, but she's really nice once you get to know her."

"Right..."

"And I'm Silas!" exclaimed the last friend, taking Robin by surprise from his sudden shouting. The poor teen nearly fell off his seat and onto his backside were it not for Corrin quickly pulling him back by his collar. 

Silas wore gray and black clothing, much like Corrin did, but his appearance gave him the look of a stereotypical teen sports player. Bearing a popular brand of sneakers, sweatpants, and a tank top, Silas appeared to Robin as a jock. He seemed nice enough, but he only hoped Silas wouldn't hurt him like the others did. A quick memory of a few football players throwing him into one of the garbage cans after lunch popped into his brain, but it disappeared as quickly as it came when Robin heard his name being called.

"Uh, sorry, what were you saying?"

It turned out to be Kaze speaking to him, and he let out a sigh as he asked, "I was saying: where are you from? As in, what school were you in before you came here?"

"Oh. Oh! Right, that. Um..." Robin tried to recall the name. "Can't really remember... Uh, I think it was Valmian Charter School for the Incredibly Gifted? Or something like that."

"Hm. Oddly specific guess, but that's quite alright," Kaze replied. "I suppose you're from the Valm District then, yes?"

Robin gave a quick nod of the head. "Yeah. Well, I used to live there. Then my dad took me over the river and, well, now we live here in the Ylisse District. Where are you guys from? Where you all from here?"

"No. We actually come from different cities ourselves," Azura said. "Corrin and I are from the Valla District."

"I'm from the Nohrian District, and Rinkah's from- Uh, actually, where are you from?" Silas asked.

Rinkah scoffed, rolling her eyes. "As if you guys need to know. It's not all that important."

Kaze scowled, but brushed the two of them off. "And I'm from Igasato."

"Whoa. That's so cool!" Robin exclaimed. "I... I never met people from so many different places, and yet you can all get along."

Everyone else at the table exchanged a skeptical glance with one another, but all turned back to Robin as if nothing had happened. Corrin was the first of them all to change the subject.

"Anyway, class is about to start, and I wanna chow down on this food before that bell rings!" she exclaimed.

"I'm with you there."

"As am I."

"Then let's eat!"

The group started to quickly eat up their plates, or, well, trays, before Silas collected the remaining empty ones to take back to the kitchen for the clean-up crew to take care of. Robin ended up enjoying his meal, and he hoped the other dishes were just as delicious as that one. Then, the bell finally rang to signal the start of classes once more. Students began to rush out of the cafeteria and into the halls to get to their next class. Corrin's friends all bid her goodbye, though Kaze mysteriously lingered before taking his leave, and Robin walked with her. He took another look at his schedule and frowned.

"Damn. Gym. Guess that means we've gotta wait until-"

"Until the next bell. Yeah. Sorry about that," Corrin sighed. "But, hey, you did pretty good back there. I'm sure you'll be just fine talking to the other kids. They're all really cool. Trust me!"

Robin smiled at her. "Thanks, Corrin, but that's not what I'm worried about..."

Robin recalled the times he had gym, and how often he skipped it to avoid his bullies, and shivered. He didn't want that kind of experience again if he ever had another episode. Which he prayed to the gods that never happened here.

"I get it. Being in a large room with dozens of other people can be intimidating alone. If you ever feel anxious, I'm sure Silas or Kaze wouldn't mind you hanging around them for the period."

He looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!" she chirped. "Anyway, I gotta head to my own gym. See you in class, Robin!"

Then, with a wave of her hand as she ran off, Corrin disappeared. Robin was left alone in the halls again, and he begrudgingly made his way to the gymnasium.


End file.
